Tragedy
by Azure K Mello
Summary: Bright isn't stupid, he knows what a tragedy is. slash. BC


Title: Tragedy  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Warnings: slash, angst.  
  
Distribution: ask me.  
  
Rated: R  
  
So his grades sucked, big deal. That didn't make Bright stupid, it just meant he was distracted. He knew stuff. He knew the definition of a tragedy.  
  
A three year old being run over and killed is not a tragedy, it's just sad. For a situation to be a tragedy it has to be doomed from the beginning. Moreover the hero can't see the problem but everyone outside can. That's the tragic flaw, the thing that right from the start is very clearly going to fuck it all over. A superior force screws over the lead.  
  
He knew all this and he hated it. Because he just wished he could have been outside of his own life. Maybe then he would have realized that their time together was bound to end badly. Two young boys madly in love in a small, backwards town could not get a happy ending. They hadn't told anyone, had tried to look normal, had tried not to love each other. For chrissakes Colin had even tried to date Bright's sister to keep up appearances. He couldn't tell her he loved her though, he couldn't lie to her. He liked her but the only person he ever loved was her brother. He had told Bright that, had told him that the only person he could feel happy with was Bright.  
  
And then that crash. You always hurt the one you love. Bright had hated himself so much. Had hurt his best friend and lover. He prayed that it was a dream that he was the one in the coma and was having some odd hallucination. But he never woke up and Colin was laying there in Denver. And Amy waked around like she was this great, wounded, heroine. She didn't know why Bright acted like he was the hurt party, she had lost her boyfriend while he had lost a friend.  
  
One night they both gone up to Denver with their parents and had all checked into a hotel. Early in the morning she had woken up and found that Bright was not in his room. She found him laying in bed with Colin and had demanded an explanation. He had told her everything with a stone face and said he was sorry that they should have told her but. . . well they didn't and now here they were. She had screamed and ragged and he sat there silently knowing damn well that she needed to say it, that she had ever right to say it.  
  
But when she screamed, "He's my boyfriend!" he couldn't not reply.  
  
"Yeah well, he's mine too." His words were soft and she stopped yelling. She sat next to him without a word and had never brought the subject up again.  
  
And when he woke up the doctor had said that perhaps if they surrounded him with things from his life he would get his memory back. The man said not to push it. To not force anything or be too hopeful. So Amy spent every waking moment at his side and had been resentful when Bright went near him. It was as though she didn't want her brother to be the reason for him being ok. Like if she made him remember it would prove that he had loved her the most. Bright couldn't be angry because he knew it was hard; he just wished he could help. He didn't care if Amy was the one to bring back Colin's memories: he just wanted them back in whatever way possible. And he had this picture in his mind of them sitting down together and talking things out and Colin finally fessing up to Amy that he had never loved her. He remember that day by the lake when Colin had told him that he was going to dump her. And now Colin the second came to him to say he really liked Amy, and who was Bright to stand in the way of letting them be happy? So he said he thought it was great and pretended it didn't rip him apart when they touched each other.  
  
Was it wicked that he wished Colin was back in the coma? That things were different? Was it awful that all he wanted was for Colin to wake up one morning and remember who Bright was? He couldn't be angry at Amy, that would have made it simple. He understood everything she did.  
  
That was the really fucked up thing about a tragedy. It's very rare that the sad events are anyone's fault.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I was thinking maybe I would do a sequel to this wherein Bright gats a happy ending. But to do that I have to screw over Amy and I think that's sad too. 


End file.
